


A Journey of Self Discovery (And Glasses Kinks)

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Glasses kink, M/M, Professor Gabriel, Professor Sam, Sam discovering all sorts of things about himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutual kinks were Gabriel’s favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just wasn't that fair to look that attractive whilst wearing those chunky framed specs. Especially whilst Sam was trying to grade papers - it was just plain rude.
> 
> Stupid, sexy Gabriel with his stupid, sexy glasses.

Sam sneaked a glance up again. He couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to, which he really didn’t want anyway. How was he supposed to mark his students papers with Gabriel sat over on the side of the kitchen table looking like _that?_

Gabriel was wearing glasses. That was new for him.

It was probably great for Gabriel because now he could see properly but all it did for Sam was make him realise he seemed to have a glasses kink. A glasses kink that seemed to specifically appear whenever Gabriel was around. Who’d have guessed?

Sam nearly groaned at the thought; He was a walking cliché. Having a hard on for the dorky, sexy professor with glasses and tweed. Never mind the fact he was also a dorky professor. At least he wasn’t a student and Gabriel was his professor. That would have been the ultimate cliché.. and now that he thought about it, it was all kind of manners of hot.

Gabriel was marking papers too, though somewhat more successfully than Sam was. The lamp gave his skin a warm light making him look ethereal, his eyes practically glowing. The glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose, eyes reading over the rims. 

As if he could sense Sam was thinking about him, or perhaps he just felt the burning gaze that had zeroed in on him, Gabriel glanced up to meet Sam’s eyes. Gabriel’s eyes lingered on his for a moment before trailing down to his lips. Sam swallowed and Gabriel’s eyes darted down to watch the movement before reluctantly wandering back up to Sam’s eyes again. Sam wondered if he looked as wrecked as he felt. 

“See something you like Sasquatch?” His tone was teasing, but he knew exactly what he was doing to Sam. How could he not? Sam was about thirty seconds from jumping his bones and he probably looked like it too.

“Bedroom. Now.” Sam gritted out with a clenched jaw. Gabriel’s eyes glittered with amusement and a little bit of lust from behind his glasses.

“Yes professor.”

This time Sam actually did groan. He was learning all sorts of new things about himself tonight. Stupid, sexy Gabriel with his stupid, sexy glasses. Honestly, it was just plain rude. Yeah, Gabriel had lots of making up to do tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries on Gabriel's glasses.

Gabriel wasn't sure if this was the best idea or the worst idea he'd ever had. 

They were lying in their bed after fully enjoying and exploiting Sam's thing for glasses when Sam had demanded that he try on Gabriel's glasses for a laugh. And Gabriel, never one to pass a laugh especially during sex had shoved the glasses onto the edge of Sam’s nose, the arms of the glasses sticking into Sam’s bad case of sex hair, completely missing his ears altogether.

Sam had straightened them with a laugh before posing with a sultry look. Bare chest; sex hair; Sam wearing Gabriel’s glasses, equalled a very happy Gabriel. 

The lyrics of ‘Uptown Funk’ echoed through Gabriel’s head. _Hot damn, call the police and the fireman._ If Gabriel was the dorky professor then Sam was the male equivalent of Mrs Robinson. Sweet baby Jesus on a bicycle. 

"Uh Sambo?"

Sam’s suggestive gaze quickly turned worried, a frown replacing it. “Oh shit, I’m sorry. I look stupid don’t I –“

Gabriel cut off Sam by pouncing on top of him, Sam letting out a startled ‘oof’. He placed a hand on Sam’s chest and leaned in for a breath taking kiss. When he pulled back Sam looked dazed. Job well done.

“I think your glasses thing is catching because you wearing my glasses are doing all manners of things to me.” Gabriel purred. 

Sam grinned, every trace of worry vanishing from his face. He leaned up to meet Gabriel’s lips again, pausing just shy of them. “Good.” He surged forward, meeting Gabriel’s lips again and pushing him onto his back. Awesome.

Mutual kinks were Gabriel’s favourite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet like Gabriel.
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos, and go and check out my Tumblr, Owlwithafringe - I write prompts on command.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)** , to see updates on fics and fandom related things.


End file.
